Despues de tanto tiempo nuestros complejos de altura desaparecieron
by LynnCdmAinsworth
Summary: Separados 10 años,Pero eso no termina con este fabuloso y divertido duo comico


**Hola este es mi nuevo fic ahora de Lovely Complex uno de mis animes y mangas favoritos ya que me identifico mucho con el ya que yo siempre eh sido la alta de las escuelas,y tuve un novio mas pequeño que yo,y eramos un duo comico...en verdad lo extraño mucho,pero me dejo para no volverme a lastimar jaja todavia no lo supero x-x pero yeah empezemos con este fic owo**

* * *

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Despues de tanto tiempo nuestros complejos desaparecieron.**

**Koizumi Risa**

Cuanto tiempo ah pasado desde que vi a mis amigos del instituto digamos unos...10 años...tampoco eh podido ver a Atsushi solo eh podido hablar con el por telefono y todo lo que ha pasado...No es facil,pero pronto regresaria con ellos,las vacaciones empezaran hoy y tendre 4 meses todo ese tiempo para poder prepararme y regresar con Atsushi...El derecho de llamarlo por su nombre me lo dio el mismo...Y el tambien me llama por mi nombre...En todo este tiempo Umibozu se retiro de la musica para dedicarle mas tiempo a su esposa e hijo, lo curioso es que se convirtio en mi vecino,de todas las casas que pudo escojer,escojio exactamente la que estaba al lado de la mia,cuando se lo dije a Atsushi casi le dan ganas de venirse corriendo hasta aqui , el ahora es profesor digamos...Atsushi-Sensei o tambien Otani-Sensei...Y yo segunda estilista de Mimi-Chan...

En ese momento sono mi telefono

-Hola?-

-Risa?habla Atsushi...cuando piensas venir?en verdad estoy emocionado por que regreses-

-En unos dias estare alla,te lo prometo,no puedo ni maginar como te has puesto-

-Creeme te sorprenderas...Ademas te tengo una sorpresa...-

-Enserio?...Yo tambien!-

-Tu siempre me has dado regalos,pero este es mas que un regalo...-

-Jaja ok enano esperame alla-

Colge el telefono,que se trae entre manos?Pero toda la coleccion de discos de Umibozu,posters,accesorios y articulos...Todos autografiadas por el? eso ya lo vera..

Empeze a empacar todas mis cosas, y meti en una gran caja con envultura y un gran lazo todo lo de umibozu y me dirji al aeropuerto estaba lista, el viaje seria largo asi que me lleve mi ipod para escuchar musica,estaba cantando a todo volumen sin darme cuenta pero despues la gente se me quedaba viendo

-Lo sieto!- Dije apagando mi ipod,igual ya habiamos llegado,al fin podria ver a Otani

lo llame por telefono

-Si?-

-Atsushi! ya llege, estoy en la entrada de aeropuerto-

-Ya veo,voy por ti-

-Si!-

Colge y espere a que llegara, pasaron 15 minutos y no llegaba, me levante y hiba a entrar de nuevo al aeropuerto pero un hombre muy alto se me atraveso y choque con el, cayendono al suelo

-Fijese por donde camina!- Le grite

-Usted se atravezo en mi camino vieja histeri...Risa-

-Vieja que!? Ammm?- levante mas la vista y esos ojos Atsushi?

-Risa-

-Atsushi...Pero que!?Estas gigante!-

-Y tu ahora eres la enana-

-Cuanto mides!?-

-emmmmm...1.86...-Respondio apenado

-Como creciste 30 centimetros!?-

-Y tu no creciste-

-Venga,pero yo fui la mas alta por un tiempo...-

El me abrazo

-Risa en verdad te eh extrañado demaciado...recuerda_ En verdad no soy nada sin ti-_

-Si lo recuerdo,no lo eh olvidado desde que me lo dijiste...Pero...Donde estan los demas?-

-en casa de Nakao y Nobu , de echo vamos para alla-

-Puedo descansar un poco antes?...En verdad el viaje fue agotador-

-Claro,quieres llegar primero a mi casa?-

-Claro, si quieres,donde sea esta bien-

-Ven sube a mi auto-

-Pareces secuestrador-

-Porque lo dices?-

-Llevarme a un lugar, vestido de traje, eso es algo extraño-

-Hoy fue el ultimo dia de clases y tuve que vestirme asi-

-oh,te has vuelto muy maduro...-

-Claro que no-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-Callate!-

-Tu callate gigante!-

-Mira quien lo dice!-

-Ya no tiene sentido que me digas eso!-

-Lo se pero...-

-Ja!-

-Ya ya,Ya llegamos-

-Vives aqui?-

-Si-

-Es muy grande para una sola persona-

-Tengo mi razones-

-Bueno...-

Metio las llaves en la cerradura y abrio la puerta,al abrirla un perro pequeño y esponjoso brinco sobre mi a pesar de su tamaño pudo derribarme por completo

-Como esa cosita te pudo derribar?-

-Jaja no lo se,pero hace cosquillas-

-Haber Risa ven para aca- Dijo y al parecer el perro se dirijio a el?

-Como que Risa?-

-Lo llame asi-

-Le pusiste mi nombre a un perro? Que alagador...-

-Esque tiene tus ojos y se porta como tu...Cuando lo encontre en la calle estaba sucio y con hambre y cuando lo alimente y lo limpie,fue como si nada le hubiera pasado y empezo a corretear por toda la casa y un dia hizo un desorden y llegue a gritarle Risa por lo cual respondio y se le quedo ese nombre-

-Ahora todo esta claro-

-Si...Pero entremos debes descansar..-

-Si-

la casa era muy bonita por dentro,tenia algunas fotos de cuando nos graduamos y algunos trofeos de BasketBall de la escuela en donde daba clases

-Ven te llevare a mi habitacion ahi te puedes recostar-

-Si-

-Porque solo dices si?-

-Lo siento..esque en verdad llevaba mucho sin venir aqui-

-Ok...-

-Atsushi!-

-Que pasa!?-

-Casi lo olvido, toma...-Dije entregandole la caja con el liston

-Es para mi? esta pesada-

-Abrelo te gustara-

-Si ya voy- me dijo el mientras quitaba el liston y rompia la envoltura

-Vamos abre la caja, sin miedo-

El abrio la caja y se quedo con la boca abierta y los ojos como estrellas

-E-Esto es! Muchas Gracias Risa!-

-No hay de que-

-Como los conseguiste!?-

-Recuerda que es mi vecino-

-Vaya! Y el lo acepto?-

-Si!-

-Es un dios...Pero que mal que no pudimos ir a su ultimo concierto..-

-Tengo su numero de telefono-

-Enserio!?-

-Si-

-Genial!pero ya ya, demaciada emocion hay que guardarla para esta noche y tu sigueme-

-Esta bien- Yo lo segui hasta las escaleras y subimos y entramos a una habitacion

-Ahi esta la cama-

-Estas seguro que me puedo acostar?-

-Claro,o quieres que te carge y te lleve?-

-Que?-

-Solo digo-

-Eso seria lindo...Pero tu cargandome a la cama?En verdad me quieres violar?-

-Yo solo decia,aunque de sierto modo tienes razon-

-Que!?-

-Tengo 27 años es normal que piense asi no? Ademas tus...Han crecido demaciado...-

-Y tu que estas mirando!-

-Solo decia!-

-Idiota pervertido!-

-Todavia y te dejo entrar a mi casa!-

-Quieres que me valla de nuevo!?-

se quedo callado unos momentos...

-No...-

-Atsushi?...-

-Risa..descansa,necesitas energias para esta noche...-

-Claro...Te amo...-

-Mmm?...Yo tambien- Dijo sonriendo y dandome un beso en la frente,jamas lo pudo hacer pero ahora si...lo hace,_"Nuestros complejos de altura desaparecieron por completo"._

**Otani Atsushi**

La mande a dormir, en verdad la extrañaba demaciado 10 años...Igual tuvimos una relacion estable y hicimos lo posible por mantenerla asi... 11 años siendo novios...Al fin esta noche le dare algo que jamas hubiera esperado de mi...

Baje a la cocina a prepararle un aperitivo, algunos Onigiris y una taza de té. Lo lleve a donde se encontraba,pero ya estaba dormida,puse las cosas en el escritorio de al lado y me acosté a unos centimetros de ella, se veia tan relajada,llevaba mucho sin verla dormir y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido,pasaron 2 horas y me desperto el sonido de me celular

-Bueno?- Dije despacio y bostezando a la vez

-Atsushi estabas dormido?-

-Si...Que pasa Seichiru?-

-Llamame Saeko!-

-Ya ya Saeko que pasa?-

-Donde esta Risa?-

-Esta descansando-

-Vaya, despiertala la fiesta empieza en 2 horas ademas necesitamos ayuda para arreglar, Nakao y Nobuko estan decorando el pastel junto con Haruka, Maity y Koharu estan intentando subir el cartel de bienvenida,Suzuki y Chiharu estan inflando los globos,necesitamos ayuda para los arreglos de mesa y necesitamos fuegos artificiales para la noche,puedes comprar?-

-Si claro,todo por mi Risa-

-Tus palabras me llegan!-

-Ya ya,los veo al rato y que tanta gente invitaron?-

-A mucha!- Me dijo colgando, ahora que habian echo?

Igual despertare a Risa...

Movi un poco su hombro, y ella abrio sus ojos

-Que pasa Atsushi?-Dijo bostezando a la vez

-Me surgio algo importante en el trabajo,me hire una hora,hay comida por si te da hambre-

-Claro...-

-Solo sera una hora,regreso luego querida- Dije plantandole un beso en los labios

-Como que querida eso sono muy extraño-

-Lo se jeje adios-

Salí de la casa y la cerré. Me fui directamente a la tienda a comprar fuegos artificiales y después irme al lugar del evento.

**Koizumi Risa**

Atsushi había ido a trabajar en algo importante y me quede sola en su deberia bañar...Espero que no le moleste que use su baño...

Saque un vestido rojo profundo que me llegaba a 4 dedos encima de la rodilla,unos tacones a su mismo color,de accesorios usaria un collar de Rub. Lo eh llevado todo al baño con una toalla para secarme,fui preparando la tina mientras me devestia,y me meti haciendo que cayera un poco de agua al suelo,despues la limpiaria.

Mmmm en verdad Atsushi fue por trabajo...espero que regrese pronto, dijo que en 1 hora y han pasado como 53 minutos,no tarda en llegar...

En ese momento alguien abrio la puerta

-Risa estas aqui?-

-Si-

-Que estas hacien...-Dijo entrando completamente a la habitacion y observandome

-Que haces entrando asi!?-

-Para que sepas este es mi baño! y ademas no me avisaste que estabas desnuda!-

-Deberias saberlo! para que otra cosa estaria aqui!?-

-No se,quizas maquillandote o algo!-

-Ah callate y cierra los ojos!-

-Pero eres mi esposa por que tanta preocupacion!?-

-Todavia no estamos casados!-

-Ah es verdad..-En ese momento le di un golpe sacandolo del baño

-Lo siento, y ahorita salgo-

-Las mujeres son tan extrañas...-

-Lo somos- le dije sonriendo y cerrando la puerta

Yo me estaba vistiendo,maquillando y peinando

**Otani Atsushi**

No se si estar feliz o avergonzado por lo que acaba de pasar,enserio Risa a madurado...pero sigue siendo la misma Risa de la preparatoria, recuerdo cuando el profesor nos nombro los _"All Halsing Kyojin" _y nos convertimos en el duo comico de todo el lugar,nadie imaginaba que el duo comico pudiera ser una pareja..

-Atsushi...Como me veo?- Dijo Risa parada en la puerta

-Te vez...Linda-

-Nada mas eso?-Dijo haciendo pucheros

-Te vez hermosa como siempre- y un rojo carmesi cubrio sus mejillas y sonrio

-Gracias-

-Entonces...Lista?-

-Si-

-Pero antes que nada tengo que hacer una llamada- Tenia que llamar a Nobuko

-Claro te espero-

Me aleje un poco y la llame

-Bueno Atsushi ya es hora-

-Si de hecho vamos para alla-

-Ok ok nos prepararemos-

-Ya llegaron todos los invitados?-

-Si,son demaciados,tambien esta nuestro profesor de la Preparatoria-

-Enserio?Jamas dejara a su duo verdad?-

-Si,y los espera con su proximo acto-

-No lo creo...-

-Creelo cuando lleguen aqui de seguro lo estaran montando-

-Es una apuesta?-

-Claro seran 500 yens si gano y para ti tambien si tu ganas

-Trato hecho-

-Ya ya pero trae a la invitada todos la extrañamos mucho-

-Ya voy-

Y colge

-Risa ya vamos?-

-Si-

Nos subimos a mi auto y conduci hasta donde estaba el salon

-Es aqui?-

-Si-

-Pero dijiste que en casa de Nobu-

-Si-

-No entiendo nada-

-Solo sal del auto-

Salimos ambos del auto y mientras caminabamos a la entrada la ENANA se tropezo con mi pie

-Que te pasa!-

-Tu fuiste la que no se fijo donde iba!-

-Tu atravezaste tu pie!-

-Estaba caminando normal!-

-Para que creces tanto!-

-Tu para que no creces!-

-Yo antes era mas alta que tu!-

-Antes!-

Cuando nos dimos cuenta las puertas estaban abiertas y todos se nos quedaban viendo

-Toma Nobu..- Dije sacando 500 yens y dandoselos

-Nobu-Chan!-

-Risa!-

Las dos se abrazaban y lloraban como nunca

-Y Chiharu?-

-A-Aqui..-

-Chiharu!-Parecia el demonio

-Ah!-

-Cuidado a las embarazadas se les trata con delicadeza- Le dijo Saeko EL cual venia vestido como todo un chico

-Saeko?-

-Haruka me obligo!-

-Haruka? Donde esta?-

-Aqui Risa- El estaba vestido de mujer...?

-Saeko me obligo!-

-En realidad fue Nobuko!- Dijeron los 2 al unisono

-Cambiaron muchas cosas desde que me fui no?-

-Tambien tu cambiaste Risa,Mira esos grandes melones que tienes,y eso que antes no tenias nada- Le dijo Nobuko

-C-Callate!-

-Los All halsin kyojin no han cambiado en nada- Esa voz!

-Viejo!- Grite

-Cual viejo-

-Profesor!- Volvi a gritar

-A cuantos mas invitaron?- Pregunto Risa

Yo mire hacia las mesas y todas estaban llenas

Toda la noche la gente hablo conn risa hasta despues de la cena

-Risa,quieres subir al ecenario un momento?-

-Para?-

-Solo ve,ire contigo-

Subimos los dos al ecenario y tome el microfono

-El tiempo ah pasado 10 años sin risa verdad? fue duro...sobretodo para mi como su novio...Pero luchamos por mantener una relacion estable...Y la tenemos y despues de 11 años siendolo...Por fin le dare algo que debe ser entregado con mucha confianza...Mi corazon y se lo dare de la mejor manera que conozco-

-Atsushi?..._

Me inque en una rodilla y saque una caja

-Koizumi Risa con todo mi corazon y alma te pido que seas mi esposa-

Dije abriendo la caja,motrando un anillo con la inscripcion _"El duo jamas debe terminar"_

Ella solto una pequeña risa al leerlo

-Claro que si idiota,sere tu esposa- Dijo abrazandome y dandome un beso

La gente aplaudio y Nobu estaba llorando de felicidad al igual que Haruka aunque no se porque lloraba,creo que lo pisaron...

El duo comico junto?Habre echo lo correcto?Yo creo que si

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo,nos esperan muchos mas dejen reviews dando su opinion y diciendo si esto merece continuacion**

**Los quiero y gracias nwn/**


End file.
